Two Out Of Three
by ChristyCat
Summary: Clark has plans to travel to Smallville to harvest this year's corn crop for his mother. Naturally, Lois doesn't want to be left behind.


**Title**: Two Out Of Three  
**Author: **Brdwaybebe**  
****Category: **Loose Movieverse  
**Prompt:** #8 – Corn (12 Days of Clois)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1726  
**Summary:** Clark has plans to travel to Smallville to harvest this year's corn crop for his mother. Naturally, Lois doesn't want to be left behind.  
**Author's Note: **Summer should have no angst. And so this is a bit of repentance for 'Keep Me Awake' which had it in bucket loads :) A thousand thanks to my brave and patient beta; saavikam77, who I love more than Clois in a cornfield. I'd be lost without her. Enjoy!

**Two Out Of Three**

It felt like the last day of school.

The hazy warmth of the season had slowed the city to a crawl. The heat had put the entire city into a lazy dream-like slumber. Crime was down, and with it the majority of the print worthy news. The only active locations were the ones that contained a pool and there were only so many ways to write a pool party fluff piece.

Somehow the afternoon breeze managed to lift an uncommonly fresh scent up from the crowded, urban streets of Metropolis. It floated lazily through the open slats of the Planet's 30th floor windows. The low hum of a few oscillating fans kept up a constant drone of white noise that spread a quiet peace over the bullpen.

Clark's chair rolled across the floor as he dipped the last of his paperwork into the filing cabinet. The wheels on his chair squeaked almost merrily as he pushed off and glided across the aisle back toward his desk.

He cushioned the impending impact with a finger or two before letting the seat spin gracefully into place. He rose to his feet indulging in a long, slow stretch. He exhaled loudly and placed his hands on his hips in satisfaction.

"Huh. So this desk IS made of wood!" Clark exclaimed in mock surprise at the clean surface. He flashed a smile at Lois who was one hour of boredom away from taking up knitting.

She returned his smile and cradled her chin between her hands. "Congratulations." Her eyes traveled over the paper-covered chaos of her own work area. "The jury's still out on mine."

Clark reached under his desk and pulled out an overstuffed tote bag. He made a show of dragging it heavily over his shoulder more for the eyes of the rest of the office than for Lois.

When he turned around he spied Lois, gazing at him thoughtfully, her lips screwed up into a pucker that told him a plan was being hatched. "So how long are you going to be gone again?" she asked, the sparkle in her eyes volleying between wickedness and innocence.

"Just for the day. The harvest is ready and I promised my mother I would take care of it for her. Plus, it's been way too long since I visited."

Lois nodded in understanding. "So this is probably just some kind of family thing..." she said, rising from her desk, she clasped her hands behind her back and fixed him with a doe-eyed look. A cartoonish pout began to bloom on her lips.

Now, mind reading wasn't one of Clark's abilities, but he rarely needed it with Lois whose thoughts always found their way to her face.

He paused his end-of-the-day packing to gaze at her quizzically. "You want to go?" he asked running a hand through his already tousled hair. "It's really not going to be all that exciting."

"I've never harvested corn before." she smiled mischievously and she weaved her arms through his, snuggling against his chest. "And maybe I want to do some picking of my own. I hear the guys in Kansas are very handsome..." she raised up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "...and sweet...."

His baritone laughter rumbled gently in his chest. "And easily manipulated to your will?" Her felt her smile grow with his as he returned her kiss.

Lois drew back and grinned up at him before laying a final peck on his cheek. "That's my favorite trait of all."

"Go." A voice behind them boomed gruffly, making them both jump. "There's nothing breaking this week, and if anyone can find something interesting to report in Kansas, it's Lois Lane." Perry loosened the tie around his neck as he elbowed his way past them and headed for his office. "But don't expect me to pay for the plane ticket!" he called over his shoulder.

Clark peered down at Lois, his eyebrow crooked upward. It was amazing how despite his powers, Lois always managed to get what she wanted. The progression of the situation was probably only a surprise to him. "Do we even need to go to your apartment and pack you a bag?"

A teasing smile spread over Lois' features. "It's already on the roof."

Clark offered a self-deprecating grin. "Am I so predictable?"

Lois captured his chin between her thumb and forefinger and gave it a little shake. "I prefer to call it dependable." She felt his arm close around her waist as he guided them toward the stairwell.

No sooner had they stepped away from the prying eyes of the bullpen, than the world around them blurred and Lois' hair was swept away from her face. All that remained of them was her laughter echoing off the cement walls of the stairwell.

A moment later, Lois opened her eyes to see the city mixing with the wispy clouds that curled around her feet. Clark had managed to change his clothes in an instant, and now his crimson red cape billowed gracefully behind him as he guided them through the air.

"Show off." she teased, wrapping her arms more securely around his shoulders. She placed her head in the familiar crook of his neck and settled in for the journey ahead.

-----

Martha Kent was sitting on the back porch when a familiar figure appeared on horizon, floating easily just above the corn. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her son, Lois filling his arms, and two pieces of luggage dangling from his finger tips. Her eyes crinkled in amusement as the pair descended behind the privacy of the tool shed.

She wasn't a bit surprised when they emerged, Clark wearing jeans and a t-shirt and Lois wearing an impish grin.

Martha laughed and held out her arms, folding Lois into them. "So nice to see you, Lois." Her attention turned to Clark who was gingerly unloading the baggage from his shoulder.

"My son, the pack mule." she quipped, disappearing momentarily into the vastness of Clark's embrace. He reflexively leaned forward so to kiss her cheek. "You're late."

Clark regarded her with mock indignation. "Blame the human. I'm never late when I fly solo." he chided.

Lois grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't resist coming out to see for myself how a harvest is... harvested."

Martha returned her smile. "There is a certain allure to it. That's how Jonathan nabbed me. One invitation to help with the harvest and I ended up with sore muscles, husk in my hair and a ring on my finger."

"Mom!" Clark gaped, a blush dancing across his cheekbones.

Martha waved him off, with a puckish expression. "Anyway, my dear, there is nothing normal about the way my boy harvests a field," she offered the younger woman a wink.

And Martha was right. While she and Martha picked the ears from the outskirts of the field, it was more to prove to themselves they were helping in some small way.

The meager bushels they had collected were absolutely pitiful to the _truckload _Clark had already added to the pick-up. An hour into the proceedings, Clark emerged from the cornfield, covered in strands of golden husk. He wasn't however, Lois noted, covered in sweat. Aside from the grime of the job, the man was fresh as a daisy.

Lois, on the contrary was dirty and sore from bending over. Her fingers were stinging from the various nicks and cuts she'd gathered on the sharp edges of the husks.

She felt a tickling on her shoulder and had just decide to ignore it when she saw the largest spider she'd ever seen in her life skittering up her arm.

The pitch of her shriek was such that the few crows in the area sampling their last of their bounty took to the skies in terror. Lois frantically slapped at the plaid shirt she'd packed special just for this occasion and ran in circles.

"Get it off! Get it off!!!" she screamed. She tore off the outer layer and flung the offending fabric as hard as she could. When the dust settled, there stood Lois, her hair a wild rat's nest of tangles and corn husk.

Clark, who had stood mere feet away seemed to be more than happy to watch her sanity unravel in front of him . A teasing smile lit his features. "City folk," he said, shaking his head.

Martha's voice was stern but her eyes sparkled as she balanced a bushel on her hip. "Don't worry dear. It happens to the best of us." She patted Lois on the shoulder and made her way to add her corn to the truck.

As she walked pasted her son, Lois heard her mumble something. Clark nodded slightly and turned his attention back to Lois.

"What did she say?" Lois asked, ever the reporter.

Clark leaned forward and picked up her plaid. He shook it forcefully, eyeing it carefully before apologetically extending it toward her.

"She said; 'Two out of three..'"

Lois took the plaid and busied herself pulling the shirt over her head. When her chestnut locks popped through the shoulders, she was surprised to find Clark on one knee.

"She's right you know," he said softly, nerves adding a slight tremor to his voice as he pulled the small velvet covered box from his pocket. "Sore muscles, corn husks in your hair..." he opened the box to reveal a modest but beautiful diamond ring.

Lois's eyes filled with tears. Of all the ways she'd envisioned this moment, none of her scenarios involved spiders and corn. But despite the surprise the answer matched that of all her daydreams.

Clark rose to his feet hesitating only momentarily...waiting for her to speak.

"Yes!"

He slid the ring over her finger and caught her in mid air as she leaped into his arms. Completely filthy and equally as happy, their lips met in their first kiss as an engaged couple.

Lois giggled against his lips, happy tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"What is it?" he whispered, plucking a wayward leaf from her hair.

Lois laughed heartily now, leaning her forehead against his. "I... I just can't believe you did this. I never expected..."

Clark dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Perhaps I'm not so predictable after all."


End file.
